Love Triangle
by AtukoTuko
Summary: Kurama and Hiei's relationship slowly drifts apart when a mysterious girl named Emeay arrives in YYH world. She steals their heart... I will add more later!
1. The new girl

"I love you fox." Hiei whispered softly in Kurama's ear. He gave the fox a light kiss on the cheek. They hugged intimately. They both sat down against the willow tree on the top of Nai Hill. Kurama rested his head on Hiei's shoulder. He was almost asleep when hiei stood up and looked in the distance letting Kurama fall roughly to the ground. Kurama scowled at him. "Who is that sexy chica?!" Hiei said excitedly. The girl's short hair blowed gently in the wind.  
  
You could tell she was pissed off at somebody and that she didn't notice Kurama and Hiei. "Mikuru!! Stop following me! Are you becoming a stalker? Is your dad gunna kill me too? Huh? Go away!" The girl yelled. A hot young man named Mikuru was trying to keep up with her. Kurama was attracted to Mikuru. Mikuru caught up with her and sighed. The girl took her sword, the tetshega, half way out, looked at Mikuru, and slid it back to place in her black belt. She looked like she was about to kiss him when instead she slapped him! He fell hard to the ground. She just fixed her hair and acted as though nothing had happened.  
  
"What the Hell Emeay! What was that for?" he walked over to her and hugged her, she quickly broke away from his hug. A tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"just go away. see you later." She said to him and pushed him down the hill, "you dirty wolf!" she said to herself once he was out of sight. She was so mad she sliced the willow tree in half with the tetshega, barely missing Hiei. She notices. "AAH! Who are you and why are you here? I have a sword and I know how to use it! You don't want to end up like that tree! Do you?" she was breathing really heavily. Hiei watched her chest move up and down slowly.  
  
"Hiei! Kurama! What have you guys been up to lately? Why are you guys always running off together" Yusake yelled as he and the rest of the gang walked up Nai hill, "And why haven't you introduced me to this hot stranger yet?" He said with an Emphasis on yet. Kuwabara just stared, Botan looked delighted, and MEA looked confused.  
  
"This is." Hiei started but MEA cut him off.  
"MEA! My name is MEA, Daughter of Emilita, sister of Emiliana and Emilia. Notice anything weird about my family. Emilita, Emil, Emiliana, Emilia, Emeay. Oh! And my brother's name is Koku! Don't ask why! Ok I'll shut up now!" she blushed, then she started balling "it was horrible!" She ran over to Hiei, hugged him, and cried on his shoulder. "His father kills my family and then expects me to fall madly in love with him. again!?!"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
AtokuToku: see! I hope you like it! ^.* OW! HIEI!  
  
Hiei: Wasn't me! Mwahaha!  
  
AtokuToku: This is my first fan fic so please.  
  
BOTH: REVIEW!! 


	2. MEA's Secret

AtukoTuko: ok if you haven't read the first chapter than. you might have trouble reading this one! Hiei: Nobody would get your stories AtukoTuko! ^.* OW!! HEY WHY'D YOU DO THAT! AtukoTuko: heh heh heh. Hiei you have a lot to learn if you don't think I would hurt you for saying bad stuff about me or my work! Hiei: yea.yea! Whatever just read the story and please don't hit me again!!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"MEA! My name is MEA, Daughter of Emilita, sister of Emiliana and Emilia. Notice anything weird about my family. Emilita, Emil, Emiliana, Emilia, Emeay. Oh! And my brother's name is Koku! Don't ask why! Ok I'll shut up now!" she blushed, then she started balling "it was horrible!" She ran over to Hiei, hugged him, and cried on his shoulder. "His father kills my family and then expects me to fall madly in love with him. again!?!"  
  
"Well. if he really loves you then I guess he thinks that since you went out with him before you would still love him enough to go back with him!" Botan said in a smart matter. "and maybe he thinks that since it was his dad, not him, that killed your family.maybe he thinks he shouldn't get blamed for it." Everybody agreed besides MEA. MEA just pouted. "I don't think that he has an excuse! It was his dad! I mean. he knew I loved Mikuru!" she started crying again only this time on Kurama. Nobody but Kurama knew that she started sucking on his neck. She stopped and then started licking it. Kurama didn't make a big deal out of it, I guess he liked it! For a second, they were the only people in the universe, but the were disrupted by Kuwabara.  
  
"Hello! MEA!! Why did he do it?" Kuwabara yelled at MEA. MEA jumped up and slapped Kuwabara. "You don't need to know why he did it! You wouldn't want to know! Besides! I don't want to tell you! You wouldn't understand!" MEA walked slowly down Nai Hill and tears ran down her cheek. When she was half way down she fell on the moist grass and started crying. Right then, she heard a huge yell of a man at the bottom of the hill. He sounded like he was in pain. She looked down. She saw a black haired boy and a boy with long blonde hair. The black haired boy was obviously defeating the long blonde haired boy! "I won't let you go until I kill you!" The black haired boy yelled as he sliced the other boy in half, or so MEA thought. The long blonde haired boy looked dead. MEA ran down there about to lecture the black haired boy, but when she got there she heard the black haired boy say " Aw come on! You aren't dead and you know it!" the blonde haired boy got up and started laughing with the black haired boy. MEA looked shocked. The boys stopped laughing when they noticed she was there. She blushed. "Hi! My name is Mohamed, and this is Aishiteru." MEA realized that the blonde haired boy was actually. a. a girl!  
  
"It's nice you meet you Moham." MEA started before Mohamed cut her off. "Call me Mo! What's your name? I guess it must be very beautiful because you are very beautiful!" he winked at her. Aishiteru growled at him. "Excuse me 'Mo' but how come I can't call you that! After all. we are really close." She came up behind him and hugged him, then kissed him on the cheek. He pushed her away. "Hey! I thought we loved each other!" he made a mock throw up look. "UH! Sometimes you make me sick Mohamed! If you don't want me to tell Mona about you and this freak over here, then kiss me!"  
  
"NEVER!" Mo said in a heroic voice. MEA giggled. She blushed. "as I was saying. what is your name?" Mo asked MEA while he walked over to her and put his arm around her. They started walking.  
  
"My name is MEA. Daughter of Emilita, sister of Emiliana and Emilia. Notice anything weird about my family. Emilita, Emil, Emiliana, Emilia, Emeay. Oh! And my brother's name is Koku! Don't ask why! Ok I'll shut up now!" she blushed she then saw Hiei and the rest of the gang coming down the hill she quickly grabbed Mo and started kissing him.  
  
"AAH!" Kuwabara screamed "Is that Mikuru? I thought you hated him!" Kuwabara looked really confused when he said, "so I guess it's over between me and you right? I'M SO HEART BROKEN!" MEA stopped kissing Mo and yelled "WHAT!?!? WE NEVER HAD ANYTHING YOU DUMBASS! AND THIS ISN'T MIKURU THIS IS MOHAM. MO!" Kuwabara stared open eyed and looked kind of scared! "Now if you guys will just leave us alone so we can talk. come on Mo!" she grabbed him by the wrist and started running up Nai Hill, where our story started, and they sat by the Willow tree. "Ok be honest. Do you love me?" he shrugged his shoulders. "I SAID DO YOU LOVE ME!?!?" he nodded his head. "Thought so. ok I have the power in me that whenever I look a guy straight in the eye he will fall in love with me! I hate it! You don't know how hard it is to have so many guys over you or in your case... Girls!"  
  
"Actually I'd imagine that would be pretty cool to have girls over me day and night wanting.." MEA cut Mo off. again. "OK! That's enough! I understand but then everybody thinks you're cheating on somebody and then nobody likes you, until you meet somebody new and then they fall madly in love with you then they introduce you to their dad, brother, friends, cousins and all that shit and then you have everybody loving you again and then you are in a big mess! It's horrible!  
  
"Well I know I can't stop loving you!" Mo said with a small smile on his face.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ AtukoTuko: I hope you like it! Sorry it took me so long to write! I was grounded!  
  
Hiei: Is that why I love you Emili?  
  
AtukoTuko: HEY! I TOLD YO NOT TO SAY MY REAL NAME!!! Oh well. YES! You are under my spell the only reason you love me is because I have control over you! MUAHAHAHA! Just kidding! ^__^ ok do you want to know where the character Mo comes from? Well Mo is my current Boyfriend! And I love him a lot! Hi Mo Money AKA Bling Bling King! Hehehe! LUV YA LOTZ! Well I'm gunna get in trouble is I don't get off soon so see ya later guys! Aishiteru! (For all you English folks, It's I love you in Japanese! lol! Bye!)  
  
Hiei: no! The only reason you want to leave is because you want to make out with Mo!  
  
AtukoTuko: true, true! But I will get in trouble! So bye! OH YEA.. Both: REVIEW!!! 


End file.
